


Si Vis Amari, Ama

by FallenFanAngel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coz these babies deserve it, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nicky Hemmick Deserves Happiness, One Shot, honestly have no idea what this is, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFanAngel/pseuds/FallenFanAngel
Summary: If you want to be loved, love





	Si Vis Amari, Ama

Erik pulled his true love towards him. Candle light reflected in honey brown eyes; plump, pink lips parted. He breathed in the scent of cinnamon and snow, and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

They stopped at a small bank on the side of a moonlit river, frozen from the effects of the harsh winter. Standing there, the lights, the moment, the love of his life, Erik knew now was the moment. It was perfect. His hand dug around in the pocket of his parka, and he pulled out a small, velvet box. He dropped to the snow covered earth, heedless to his pants getting soaked while he did.

“I love you!” He said. Those honey eyes he loved swivelled towards him, and widened in surprise.

“I've loved you since the moment I met you. Since I first laid eyes on you I knew they'd never leave. Over the years we've known each other our souls have intertwined, and I know that it would be a pain to unravel them, but I don't particularly want to, and I know you don't either. I know you'd rather snuggle up on the couch with nachos and cheese and watch cheesy teen dramas. I know you'd rather be ice skating on this lake, our hands linked, and glide side by side, just the two of us. I know this because I know you and I can't imagine my life without you. So I say this now, on this beautiful evening: Will you marry me Nicky? Will you marry me?”

He finished the speech by flicking open the box, showing the small diamond ring, glittering, and _beautiful_. He'd bought it because it reminded him of Nicky.

Nicky plucked the ring out of the box and carefully examined it. Erik started to get nervous. _Is he going to say no?_ He took a deep breath and smiled up at Nicky, only just realising tears were streaming down his face. He tucked the box back into his pocket and stood up. His hands were steady, unlike his heart, as he reached forward and brushed the tears off his loves face.

Nicky looked up, eyes wide, as if he'd been startled. Suddenly the largest smile spread across his face, and Erik felt like all the snow would melt away the brightness of that smile.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!” Nicky put the ring on his finger and leaned closer to Erik.

“I love you, so, _so_ much. Yes!” And he kissed him passionately.

Erik wound his arms around Nicky’s waist, holding him closer, in body and spirit and _heart_.

Nicky pulled back with a shiver, “Not that I don’t love kissing you, but I think we should go inside.”

With entwined hands and hearts, they walked home, laughing and smiling the whole way.


End file.
